


Tom Hiddleston (Broadway Star) Makes An Appearance

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [13]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Broadway References, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I vote yes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is it domestic if she's taking her heels off while using him as a balance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: The night comes to a close as Noelle and Tom start to relax in their New York City flat after Tom's last successful Broadway run with the cast of Betrayal.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Tom Hiddleston (Broadway Star) Makes An Appearance

“Broadway star Tom Hiddleston,” Noelle said softly as she carefully wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck from behind as he was looking out of one of the many windows that looked over the bustling New York City in the comfort and safety of their rental flat.

Tom let out a soft chuckle and shook his head as he tried to turn and look at Noelle’s face that was resting on his shoulder.

“‘M proud of you. You know that?”

“Are you now?” Tom questioned playfully in the same soft tone Noelle held for him, bringing his hand up to rest it on top of Noelle’s loose curls from the day. Noelle let out a small huff as a reaction, now noticing that Tom’s basically trapped her head on his shoulder until he moved his arm.

“I am. Don’t let _too_ much of this get to your head or I’ll leave you here for Jake Gyllenhaal.”

“Gyllenhaal has a cat, you don’t like cats that much.”

“You haven’t met Ms. Flufflestiltskin, she’s a _gem_ ,” Noelle explained softly as she inched her head forwards to finally press a kiss on Tom’s cheek.

“Well Bobby and I will hold you hostage so you _never_ see Gyllenhaal and his cat again,” Tom joked, smiling widely as he felt Noelle press her soft cheek against his scruff he was maintaining.

“Mm, _very_ threatening. I’m shaking, please take pity on me, Mr. Hiddleston,” Noelle said dangerously as she playfully shook Tom from side to side lightly.

Tom just laughed as they rocked, his arm falling to his side.

Noelle took the chance to move out from behind him before starting the process of taking her heels off. Tom noticed and quickly leaned down to have Noelle steady herself on him as he calmed down enough to speak.

“How did your meeting go before you came to the show?”

Noelle settled her hand firmly on Tom’s shoulder as she unbuckled her left heel strap, humming a bit.

“It went, really. I have a few scripts to look over. Jillian really wants me to take on something for the holidays,” Noelle recounted as she successfully kicked off her first shoe, already getting to work on the other one. Tom furrowed his brow as he stayed in his position, Noelle shifting slightly to work at the heel strap.

“Why?” Tom questioned.

Noelle just shrugged in response.

“I haven’t a clue. She said something about how I’m in _high demand_ ,” Noelle air-quoted for a moment as she stopped messing with her heel. “Whatever _that_ means.”

“I believe it means that people would like to work with you, dear.” 

Noelle unceremoniously kicked her other heel off and lost her balance once she let go of Tom’s shoulder to do a small cheer. Tom’s hands were quick to grab at her hips to catch her, both of them letting out a brief giggle before Noelle ran a hand through her hair to actually see properly, making eye contact with Tom.

“You think so?”

“Sweetheart, I _know_ so.” Tom smiled fondly, “I’d give anything to work with you in a heartbeat.”

“Now you’re just sweet talking me,” Noelle quipped gently, a smug smile forming on her lips as her arms wound around his neck to pull him closer, scaling up onto her tiptoes to try and be the same height as him again.

“Perhaps I am. Is it working?”

Tom’s eyes scanned over Noelle’s face to see her elaborate eye makeup most definitely matched her cherry red lips, unable to fight the wide smile that spread across his face after he licked his lips. “I do hope it’s working, baby.”

Noelle tried to hold back her initial reaction to him calling her baby, her own smile starting to easily match his without hesitation as she let her hands clasp together.

“Why do you hope it’s working, Hiddleston?” Noelle asked softly, trying to fight the urge to press their foreheads together so they could keep speaking at a regular volume.

“So I can convince you to maybe go on a date with me?”

Noelle fought the giddy feeling she had just from Tom asking the question, moving a hand to flick some of her hair over her shoulder before clasping her hands back together again.

“Is Broadway star Tom Hiddleston asking me out on a _date_?”

“Maybe. Or, your _fianceé_ Tom Hiddleston is asking you out on a date,” Tom said, his eyebrows pushing up in slight amusement. “He’s extremely keen on doing more than _just_ packing tomorrow.”

“Well, you can tell my fianceé that I’d _love_ to go out on a date with him. But he has to stay here and pack with me, since our flight leaves the day after tomorrow.”

“What if your fianceé already did the vast majority of the packing yesterday night and this morning while you were at your meeting?”

“Then I would ask him to help me double check before we go on this aforementioned date so we have everything,” Noelle countered smoothly, letting her hands slide down both sides of Tom’s neck to land on his shoulders. “You know, we could stay an extra day if you really wanted, right?”

“I know. I feel like living life on the edge," Tom teased gently, tugging Noelle closer to his body so their chests were pressed together. "And, if we stayed here any longer that’d give Gyllenhaal a chance to steal you from me.”

Noelle noticed the tone of Tom's voice get a little more possessive the instance she was pressed against him. She was almost breathless when she spoke up.

“And Bobby, don’t forget.”

“ _And_ Bobby,” Tom heaved suddenly with a playful tone of reluctance, the possessive tone gone completely before squeezing Noelle gently in his arms. “So that’s a yes to the date?”

Noelle tried to ignore the sudden change of tone, letting out a soft laugh while she nodded. “A yes to the date. After we double check that you’ve apparently packed _everything_. Even my own suitcase.”

Tom grinned widely and pressed a kiss to Noelle’s forehead. 

“Good. Maybe while we’re out we can do some Christmas shopping.”

“What do you even have _planned_ for this date?” Noelle questioned suddenly, leaning back in Tom’s arms to give him a look.

“That’s a surprise, my love,” Tom replied easily, leaning down to let his face hover over hers for a moment, his eyes seeming to twinkle in the moonlight before Tom’s lips were against Noelle’s in a soft, gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late on the end of Betrayal run celebration train, but it's out so no one can say I didn't do it! This is just extreme fluff with these two doofuses. I'd personally like to thank my tumblr tags for the title of this fic. Happy New Year!
> 
> (Also started a small drabble thing with Noelle and how she feels about Tom calling her baby... that might be out today too if I can write fast enough!)


End file.
